


The Last Call

by Darky_Parky



Series: Puppet Show [6]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Gore, Horror, I'm Sorry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: You see a man in front of you.This man looks strange, unlike any man you have seen before.Suddenly, you realize you were looking in a mirror-E̷̤R̷̭͑̀̾̓R̴͙̪̾̃̔̍y̴͎̻͈̱͒͆̋O̵̟̣̫͒́̿̈́Ṟ̵̦̞̿͋͠͝Ē̷̡̟͚̫͐̊͝R̸̨̉̑R̵̨͇͚̋̕ͅo̷̮͑͝Ô̸͔R̵̡̪̹̎͆̈́̈́ų̶̛͉̤̊̇Ȇ̵͈̟̣̔͑'̴̢̘̪̊̎v̴̨͎̜̯̂̋̋e̷͖̺͚͈͒̋̚R̸̰͓̭͠R̸̩̾̉O̸̧͖͕̣͒̉̇R̷͙͍̠͘̚E̸̼̟h̵̡̓̉̑ă̷̫̿̿̊R̸͍͒͌̽̋d̵͕̗̞͘R̷̗͈̰͆̒̚O̶̦͚͉͐ń̶̤̱̻͙̊̏͘ǒ̶̡̮̭͕̌ǘ̷̩̱͆̂͝g̵͙̗̝̔̀̈́͜h̷͙̜̰̎̒͘̚R̵̴̖̦͓̠͌̎͛͂̈́͊͜͠T̶̢̬͐̅E̷̦̯̽̃̽͝X̵̡͈͆͠T̶̪̗̺̄̓̓͑ḩ̴̜̺̫̍̍Ñ̶̜a̸͚̪̱͈͌O̴̡̘̎̓̈́̽Ť̶̞̼̗̀̂̀F̸̙̲̭̼̓v̶̢͕͚͍͐Ŏ̶̤̯ͅU̴̞̺̒̈́̕Ń̵̯͎̱̤ę̵͈̙̂͘D̴̺̦́̍͠ņ̸̈̂͐̚͜T̷̪͌͜'̸̛͕̰̔̒̕t̵̺̺̮͐͑̄E̷͇͌X̵͔̏Ť̵̼͉̖̤̏y̸͓̣̼̚N̸͙̠͂̆ͅÖ̷̗̋̍͛ö̵̪͖̫̫T̵̠̲̰̐͆̆F̷͇̹͐͐̕u̸͍̓̃̓?̸̢̃̅̊O̶̹͒̿̕Ǜ̸̯̜̣̜N̸̹͍̰̍͌̍̉Ḍ̵̨̒E̵̞͒Ŕ̵̦̈͜R̴̪̱͚̘̊̋Ö̸̰́̉Ŕ̸̫̮̲͌̚E̷͉͈͖̦̐Ȓ̵̯R̵͖̠̟̉̽͋͒O̵̡̹̪͝͝R̷͖͈̱̥͗





	The Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on zetly's amazing song "Last Call" depicting Marvin. I love their music and their puppet album is so amazing, I suggest you check it out.  
> Anyway, enjoy the show.

Marvin awoke with a start. His heart pounding against his chest as his eyes darted about the old security room. It was like one big black box, making things like doors or things around him hard to see. The only light source was the nine television screens in front of Marvin. All of them peering into a different room that was void of all color except for white, black, and gray.

Marvin went to get up and perhaps look around only to find that he was tied to a chair. He struggled to get himself free from the rope for a few moments, before giving up.

He sighed. He really wished he had put more work into that trick.

A horrible laugh directed Marvin's attention to the screens. In the very middle of it all was him, grinning at Marvin maliciously.

" _ _Nice ta see ya awake.__ "

"If you want me to say that waking up to your ugly mug is nice to see, I'm not doing it."

Anti's smile dropped. " _ _We have the same face, dumb-arse.__ "

"Yet I still manage to look better."

Anti rolled his eyes. " _ _Ya sure turned out to be a buzzkill. Just like the rest o' 'em. Whatever happened to the Marvin that wasn't afraid of usin' his powers to the full potential?"_ _

"What do you want, Anti?"

Anti shrugged nonchalantly. " _ _Not much. Just need ya to watch these screens for me.__ "

Marvin rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for these games, Anti. I believe before I came here I had a show to do-"

" _ _And a show you'll put on, Marvin. But first, watch these screens.__ "Anti's image disappeared from the screen. Marvin sighed as he reluctantly surveyed the array of screens.

So far there was nothing just a few empty rooms. That was until the top left screen began flickering green. Marvin's eyes darted over to it to see a hooded figure, on his knees and crying.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault-"

Marvin squinted. "I-Is that-?"

The screen flickered once again. And the hooded figure disappeared, it was almost as if he were never there. Marvin shook his head. He needs to find a way out before Anti finally decides to end this game.

He looked up to the ceiling, and tried to remember what his magic book told him about escaping rope. He thinks that it had to do with some sort of trap door and a curtain. . . which he has neither one.  . . . Or maybe he does! Maybe if he stomps on the floor hard enough a secret hatch will open!

Right before Marvin could execute his plan a loud buzzing drew the magician's attention to the screen. To the upper right corner was what appeared to be a doctor, his back turned to an operating table, holding an unconscious patient. The patient looked awfully familiar, but Marvin couldn't quite place him.

"Zis-zis is for your own good," he said shakily as he slowly turned to the operating table, revealing a buzz saw. "Zis vill make you better. Zis vill make you better." He slowly lowered the buzz saw into the patient's arm, slowly severing it. Blood decorating the ground.

It came to the point where Marvin couldn't bare it any longer. He leaned over to the side and empty the contents of his stomach. He shut his eyes tight, trying to drown out the screams of the patient and the whirring of the saw. 

" _ _Ah-ah-ah.__ " Marvin could feel two cold hands directing his face toward the screens and opening his eyes for him. " _ _Eyes open.__ "

The now severed arm fell to the floor. The patient writhing in agony as Henrik went to saw off another limb. Marvin thought that he was going to be sick again when the screen flickered and the horrific scene ended. " _ _See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"_ _

"You're sick, Anti."

" _Hey, I'm not the one who sawed off that arm. That was all Henrik._ "

"Bullshit, Henrik would never do that."

" _ _Ya sure 'bout that? Should we watch that scene again?"__ The screen began to flicker and Marvin felt his stomach sink. The last thing he wanted to see right now is that, but he can't show any trace of fear right now either.

"Do it. It still won't change my mind."

The flickering ceased. " _ _You're almost as bad o' a liar as that doctor. Guess that's why you're a magician.  . . . Or was it 'cause ya dropped out o' art school?"_ _ he asked in a mocking tone.

"Better get on with the show, Anti. You're not going to hurt me with words."

" _ _Oh, you'd be surprised o' what I can do with just words. I__ _ _n_ _ ___fact. . .___ " Anti snapped his fingers and the middle of the screen began flickering this time. " _How 'bout we tune in on everyone's favorite silent celebrity?"_

On the screen now was Jameson, grasping a knife and holding his neck. He seemed to be mouthing one word Marvin knew all too well. " _Aww, look, he's tryin' to say my name. How cute._ " Jameson's eyes flickered up to the camera, he stared at with wide eyes. " _Oh, look! I think he sees us!"_ Jameson walked up to the camera slowly and grinned from ear to ear before mouthing:

" I don't have to listen to you anymore . " He pressed the blade to his neck and dragged it across his throat. The blood spilling from the wound, traveling down his neck and staining his clothes with crimson before he dropped to the floor. The image soon dispersed and the room was clear once again.

Meanwhile Marvin was absolutely frozen with terror. "Wha-what did you do to him?"

" _Gave_ _'im his dream._ "

". . . Of speaking?"

Anti chuckled. " _Marvin, Marvin. Jameson didn't just want to talk. He wanted to be free._ "

"You call that freedom?"

Anti threw back his head in laughter. " _'Course not! If anythin' it's even worse than the state he was in. He only thought it was freedom. But, I guess freedom is truly imaginary, so some may say that Jameson truly did have freedom._"

"When were you philosophical?"

Anti shrugged. " _I have to keep myself busy while plannin' to do somethin' this big._ " 

Another screen began to flicker and a new person showed their face.

In the corner, rocking a corpse in their arms was what looked like the broken down Chase. In between his sobs you could hear him say "I'm sorry" over and over again. " _Ah, Chase, possibly my favorite one yet._ "

"What did you do to _him?"_

" _Oh, I didn't do anythin' to him. His family are the ones I paid a visit to._ " Anti laughed almost fondly. " _Lovely people really. I mean, Stacy was a bitch, but I think we all knew that._ " Anti giggled before a silence swept over. " _Oh, would ya look at the time."_ He leaned down. " _It's time for yer show, Marvin._ "

In a blink of an eye Marvin was released from the chair and was thrown onto the stage. A spotlight was shone upon the magician, causing him to squint.

" _Marvin._ " Another light to accompany Marvin. " _Anthony._ " Yet another light was shone upon Marvin, making it harder to see who was in the house. " _Mason._ " One last spotlight was placed upon Marvin, nearly blinding him. " _Son._ " A house light was turned on revealing a grinning Henrik. " _Friend._ " Three more lights shone upon Chase, Jackie, and Jameson. " _Puppet._ " One of Marvin's spotlights was moved over to Anti who was wearing his iconic grin.

Anti crossed over to Marvin, slow and menacing. Anti draped an arm around Marvin. Marvin tried to move only to find that he was paralyzed. " _We have all gathered here today to honor Marvin and his last show._ " The audience of puppets applauded. " _Would have loved to do his intro, but looks like our time has been cut short. So how 'bout we cut right to the Chase._" Anti winked at Chase causing him to laugh hysterically.

As Chase did so Marvin could see a large red gash form on his neck. His laughter soon turning into gargles before he fell to the floor with a thump. " _That guy gets it._ "

Marvin could start to feel the build up of tears as he thought of how he couldn't save his friends. " _Tell me, Marvin, why did ya forget 'bout yer friends? Why did ya let them succumb to me? Why did ya let 'em suffer?"_

Marvin couldn't speak he could only watch and listen. Anti chuckled. " _What? Did ya think you could hide from me if ya do that? To pretend that ya don't have friends? That ya don't exist? That you're not there? Hm?"_ Marvin's lip began to quiver as he tried to fight back the upcoming tears.

" _Oh, what? Ya gonna cry? Ya gonna cry, Marvin?"_ Anti pushed Marvin forward having him fall to his knees. " _Fuckin' crocodile tears,_ " he murmured.

Anti walked downstage and crouched down. " _Do ya really think that you're innocent? That ya deserve to go unpunished after what ya did? You abandoned yer friends. And all for what? Money? Art? For yer fuckin' ego?"_ Anti took off Marvin's mask before grabbing him by the bun atop of his head. " _I want ya to take a good look at yer friends, Marvin. Really scan their faces, think 'bout all the good times ya used to have wit' 'em._ " Anti stood up and stepped behind Marvin.

Tears rolled down Marvin's face as his shoulders shook from the hollow sobs.

He did this.  _He_ did this.

" _Ya sure did._ " With a slow drag across the throat Marvin fell to the ground along with the audience of puppets. " _Ya all did._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this took so long to write, but it was so worth it. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did!


End file.
